Some distraction
by Maellowyn
Summary: Merlin is anoyed of his daily problems. Dealing with Mab and Mordred, babysitting for Guinevere and Lancelot, or helping Arthur out of trouble again. On a sultry summersday he gets some of the distraction he is so badly in need of. Oneshot


_*******I don't own any of these characters, as for their actions - they are only a product of my weired fantasy__ and are not meant to offend anybody. **Thanks** to all other authors of this category, because with their stories they inspired me a lot. Ando sorry for all mistakes, but English isn't my native tongue. So I hope you enjoy that bit.*********_

* * *

Merlin sighed. The sun was setting but the heat was still unbearable. He was chopping a tree log into parts. It once had been a mighty beech, but now it was going to provide him with enough firewood for the whole winter. Of course it still had to dry some time, for it was resinous and wet timber, but that was why he already had to lumber in the heat of summer. He was in a bad mood. His bones were aching, the haft of the axe gave him blisters and he hadn't even half the work done yet.

Mab would have laughed on his sight. After all he simply could have used magic so he had only himself to blame in this case. But Merlin had its principles. He had sworn to himself only to use his magic for the defeat of Mab. Thinking of his fight with the fairy queen made his mood even worse. Another long lasting and unpleasant event like chopping this tree… Arthur had gone astray to chase his dream of the Holy Grail and left all troubles to his care. That was how it always went. He put trust into somebody and then he left him - at least in figurative sense. Ambrosia died, Uther betrayed him, Arthur just went on his bloody trip fully aware of the growing danger, and Nimueh was closing herself up more and more. Telling him she had found god. Praying and worshipping his grace would give her inner peace. Now she was becoming a nun, soon she would give her solemn promise. Not that this would bother him more than her refusal to move into his hut to live with him. Since she had been scarred she wouldn't let him close anymore. It made him feel rather sad and even a little bit disappointed knowing that Nimueh was no real support for him. He used to believe in their love, but now he wasn't sure, what he had to think about someone's love, who chose a religious figment and not him. And not to think of the thread in person of Mordred, or the misbehavings of Gwenhwyfar and Lancelot, who were acting like horny little teenager…

"Damn it!!" he swore aloud. A splinter had bounced off and hit him. He decided it was enough work for this day. His hair adhered to his face and sweat was dripping down his whole body. There were so many troubles on his mind he couldn't even concentrate on such a simple work. He took some of the logs and piled them behind his hut. He looked up to the dusky sky. Some clouds were slowly gathering to thundery clouds. The air was sultry; surely there would be a thunderstorm in the later evening. But still enough time to take a bath, he thought. He had to get off the shavings and his sweat. And he needed to get his mind free; maybe the cold water could help.

* * *

He made his way through the forest heading to the small pond only a few yards from the way leading to his hut. But usually nobody would visit it, for this way and his hut were situated to deeply in Barnstable Forest. The daylight was almost gone. He could hear the crickets chirr and the jaybirds call. Bees were humming around and a fox hushed back into its hole. Hedgehogs and other nocturnal creatures left their den. The sticky air made him cough and he hoped, the weather would change soon.

Approaching the glade something gave him the creeps, a strange itching twining down his back sensing an unseen danger. Cautiously he crouched between the copse trying not to make any noise. Prepared to whatever danger that could lie in front of him he moved to gain a better view on the waterside.

But when he finally saw the source of his alarmed senses his heart nearly stopped beating. There was the most beautiful body of a woman he had ever seen. The slender but well formed body belonged to the woman taking a bath there. Pale skin shone somehow glittering through the twilight. Somewhere deep inside him something started getting more and more aroused. A long forgotten feeling. But this couldn't be he told himself. Nor should he sneak upon a strange woman, neither should it affect him in any way. And yet there he stood and watched the beauty in her bath only seeing her backside, which only stimulated his fantasy on wondering how she would look on the front.

And then she turned. Merlin ceased to breath. A shock letting his heart drop. And in the last second he tried to shield up his magical presence. But it was too late, even for hoping she would not see him there hidden in the dark. She had detected him. Their eyes first met in astonishment (or in his case with horror), then a smirk came up on her face.

* * *

"Where are your manners, Merlin?", the fey goddess asked. "Why do you crawl through the copses like a wild beast? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to either say 'Hello' or at least to take your leave?" He was still speechless, but she stood there calm and not even intending to cover up her bareness. Silver reflections of her skin where twirling over the water's surface around her waist. Knowing there wouldn't be a way out Merlin came out of the copse and moved to the waterside.

"What brings you here Mab?", he asked. "I would not have expected to find you here." His voice strangely hoarse he felt nervously uncomfortable and yet still somehow aroused. Mab shot a look at him judging him from head to toe as if it where him to be naked. This made him feel even queasier.

"Well I guess the very same thing that brought you here.", she nearly whispered. "I needed a cool refreshing bath… as you definitely do!"

Merlin now became aware of being soaked with sweat and shavings and dust. What a ridiculous contrast he gave to the ethereal being in front of him. Unsure what to do he watched her again, not noticing that his look became more a stare and he was forgetting himself again. The long hair like black cascades framed her round breasts. Water was dripping down her upper body. "Why don't you join me here?", he heard her purr. "It is quite enough water for both of us." Hesitantly he tried to shake his head but though he took a step closer to the water, his mind and body not quite under control. "Merlin just try to forget the world outside for a few hours and join me here.", she lured. "We both need a break from all the quarrels."

* * *

Abstractedly he wiped of his garments stepping into the water. Like drawn by an invisible spell he moved to her until there were only inches between their faces. When he moved his head down to reach her lips something inside him resisted. The cold of the water or the last rest of his common sense – he didn't know, but suddenly he became aware of her being his enemy. Before their lips could meet, he swirled around trying to leave hastily. "Come on Merlin, don't deny your longing for me.", he heard the voice behind him, following him. Abruptly he spun around again, pressing the cold iron blade of a dagger onto her throat. Mab was caught in surprise not having seen him conjuring the blade in the instant of a second. The icy stitch, the blade caused her, advised her better not to move, so she didn't. Small drops of bright red blood where running down from her neck onto her chest. Mab gulped. "This isn't really what you want to do, is it Merlin?", she asked. But Merlin seemed hypnotized by the thin trace of blood running down between her breasts. He could kill her now. He could pay her back all the pain he received from her. He could end it and finally get his peace after all. "You coward!", he heard her hiss challenging.

With immense strength and speed he grabbed her by the shoulder and hips, twirling her around and smashing her hard on a rock looming out of the water behind them. Mab gasped in pain, feeling sharp stone cut in her back and Merlins knife on her throat again. He breathed heavily, pinning her between his heated body and the cold surface of the rock. Slowly he led down the daggers tip leaving a thin red trace from between her breasts to her stomach. Some blood was gathering in her navel.

Merlin brought down his mouth to her belly softly licking her blood. It tasted like sweet liquor. Deliriously he began to work up his way on her body following up the reddish trace, passionately kissing and sucking her flesh and blood. Mab was writhing beneath him. Pain and lustrous sensation swept through her body. As he caressed her breasts with his hand and his mouth, she couldn't help but moan. Her taste drove him out of any control. Hungrily he locked her lips with his and let his hands pace over her curves. Their tongues fought a fierce battle, one trying to gain control over the other. Imploringly she twined her legs around his waist urging him closer to her. Feeling his skin brush her softness aroused Merlin even more. Lost in their lustful embrace they didn't notice the upcoming storm. It was when Merlin thrust himself into her, a flash lightened the sky with growling thunder following. Like the thunderstorm around them, they were fighting in their passion. Body against Body, skin against skin and tongue entwined with tongue. As the wind was raging the trees, Merlin raged her body holding her in a strong grip. And she gave in his rhythm, completely losing herself never having felt so much alive before. Mab dug her nails deep into his back leaving scratches on his skin. Feeling even more tortured by this, his moves fastened; his breath went short and impulsive. He took her to the limit finding his release the very same time.

Merlin collapsed above her. For some endless moments they just stayed in this position letting the cold rain cool down their bruised bodies. The thunderstorm was over, only quiet rain was left. Now heat, no dusk, no trouble. Their minds were empty and completely drain as were their energies. In half-conscious slumber they remained for another few moments, minutes – hours? Time was meaningless; they just had managed a breakout from their daily and constant war.

* * *

And as said some endless time later Merlin straightened up. They looked at each other. When their eyes met not a single hostile feeling was displayed on them. "Thank you.", she just said and he nodded. Then he left, taking his clothes and walking home to his hut. There he instantly fell asleep as soon as he was in his bed, dreaming of kisses and blood.

When Mab had returned to Dun-Tagell-castle, she let herself fall into a chair next to the fire. Exhausted she closed her eyes, breathing deep with a satisfied smile on her face, one hand rubbing her aching belly. Frik and Morgan just changed meaningful looks and left her alone.

The next morning Merlin got up late, after finally having slept well. He looked at his pile of clothes and his mind wandered back to a pale beauty dripping wet on a rock in a lake. He hoped it had been a dream, but the hurting scratches on his back told him otherwise.


End file.
